Feywild
The Feywild is a parallel dimension to Istria. It is notable for the arcane power which is embedded in all fey objects and lifeforms. Occasionally, the plane of the Feywild crashes into the material plane and produces "worldfalls" where the two planes briefly overlap. One can travel between the two planes in this way without using a ritual or portal. During a worldfall it is easy to accidentally be transported to a different plane without knowing it. Notable Residents *King Rowendar Eladrin Cities Astrazalian, The City of Starlight Astrazalian is the great capital of the eladrin. During the spring and summer, the city exists in the Material Plane, covering the gentle green hills of its island with glittering spires. During autumn and winter, Astrazalian sits in a precarious location in the Feywild, close to the realm of the fomorians, whom covet the city partially for its riches but mainly for its ability to cross planes. Mithrendain, The Autumn City Mithrendain is a beautiful fortress city that embraces the majestic trees that surround it. Unknown to most residents, Mithrendain sits on top of a great entrance to the Feydark, and the safety of the seal is kept by the Citadel Arcanum and its wizards. The city and its invisibility preventing wards are protected by a secret police force, the grim Watchers of the Night, who go about their duty with zeal. Shinaelestra, The Fading City The Fading City is being reclaimed by the wilderness. Covered by trees and thick with undergrowth, Shinaelestra lies mostly in ruins, but that doesn't bother the rangers who live there. Every midnight, the Fading City appears in the midst of the Howling Forest in the Material Plane, and each dawn it returns to the Feywild. The greatest threat to Shinaelestra is the fomorian realm of Vor Thomil. Demenses of the Archfey Senaliesse Built atop enormous trees and hidden from casual view by rising mists, Senaliesse is a wonder to behold. The seat of King Rowendar's throne, this domain houses the Court of Stars and sees its share of intrigue and diplomatic dealings. Despite these similarities to a mortal court, Senaliesse is the home of ageless beings of great power, and mortals never stay here for long. Fortress of Frozen Tears Located in a desolate icy waste, the Fortress of Frozen Tears is the seat of power for the Prince of Frost, mightiest of the winter fey. His contempt for mortals is legendary, and his rivalry with the summer fey is bitter, but he still receives ambassadors from distant lands. Eladrin with an affinity for winter live in the wilderness around the Prince's fortress, but they give their liege a wide berth. Borderlands and Wilderness Brokenstone Vale This forested valley and the mine-riddled mountains that surround it are the province of were beasts of all kinds, given free range by an ancient pact with the Court of Stars. In tiny hamlets on the boundaries of this realm, civilized lycanthropes can trade with merchants under the watchful eye of their werewolf lord. Underneath Brokenstone Vale lies an entrance to the fomorian kingdom of Harrowhame. Cendriane Formerly the greatest city in the Feywild, Cendriane is now a ruin, having been devastated during the ancient wars fought by the drow, eladrin, and elves. Giant spiders, displacer beasts, and other dangerous creatures stalk the deserted thoroughfares, and sinister undead lurk beneath the city. The Isle of Dread Perhaps the most mysterious place in the Feywildand is the Isle of Dread, a volcanic island dotted with ancient ruins that seems to trap sailors intentionally. Survivors of shipwrecks band together for safety against the wandering monsters. The Lake of Dreams This lake, known for the glass-like stillness of its waters, is located in the middle of a particularly dark forest. The woods are rumored to be the personal fiefdom of Razcoreth, the green dragon better known as the Whispering Wyrm. The Maze of Fathaghn This enormous briar maze belongs to the queen of the dryads, and lost travelers are kept away from the maze's center at all costs. The Murkendraw An expansive swamp that stretches as far as the eye can see, the Murkendraw is a haven for dangerous beasts, mad treants, and conniving hags. Plains of Echoing Thunder This open country of rolling hills and grassy plains is the stomping grounds of centaur tribes. Due to the centaurs' devotion to Kord, storms are particularly common. The Vale of Long Night Beneath the oppressive snowfalls that drown the land in a crystal-white ocean of winter, the Fortress of Frozen Tears rises from a high glacial spire like a jagged icicle. The constant glow of the ever-full moon shines down on frozen lakes, gnarled and barren orchards, and lonely, snow-covered mountains. The stars burn coldly overhead, as distant and pitiless as billions of icy snowflakes poised in the everlasting darkness, waiting to descend. The White Well In a serene forest that seems to exude deep sorrow exists a pool that reflects the moon with unmatched intensity--the White Well, said to be the residence of its namesake White Lady, an archfey of divine heritage. Dark Lands Harrowhame This underground fomorian kingdom is built on the slave trade. Its king is as mad as any fomorian, but he can be negotiated with occasionally. The lycanthropes of neighboring Brokenstone Vale often serve Bronnor as spies and assassins. Mag Tureah The largest of the fomorian realms, Mag Tureah is ruled by its king, titled the First Lord. Although the military stronghold raids and pillages competently, the biggest challenge for the First Lord is mapping and testing the many planar portals found throughout the tunnels of his underground kingdom. To this end, he employs slaves in his portal tests and is always looking for more subjects with arcane knowledge. Nachtur, The Goblin Kingdom This goblin kingdom, under the rule of a hobgoblin wizard, is one of the more civilized of its kind. The underground realm engages in diplomatic matters with many lands, and its goblin mercenaries serve anyone who meets their price. Vor Thomil The nearest fomorian kingdom to Shinaelestra, Vor Thomil endures at the whim of its mad Queen. Captured travelers are forced to perform for her entertainment as poets, singers, actors or gladiators. Category:Planes